


Times Change

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock remembers his meeting with General Martok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Zeiten ändern sich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186061) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Series. TOS/DS9  
> Pairing: Spock/Martok  
> Code: R  
> Summary: Spock remembers his meeting with General Martok.  
> Archive: Fuh-Q-Fest, ASCEM, WWOMB, BLTS, Marianne's, Fan Fiction Net, GSSU  
> Feedback: Yes, please, I would like very much. alohabr@01019freenet.de  
> Note: This story was Part of the Spock-Fuh-Q-Fest http://www.kardasi.com/fuh-q-fest
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the whole Star Trek universe. I borrowed some persons only for some fun. No money-making, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with the idea that two men have sex with each other, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. Isla did a really great job to correct my errors. My greatest gratitude to her. For all remaining errors, blame me.
> 
> The story takes place somewhat after the end of Deep Space Nine in a (hopefully) peaceful future for the Alpha Quadrant. And I appologize that's not more explicit. I just can't see Martok as a very sexy or sexual person. There are also references to "Generations" and TNGs "Unification".
> 
> For my other stories and stories by Lady Charena see: http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Times Change  
T'Len  
2000

Personal Log, Ambassador Spock.

I once said to Captain Jean-Luc Picard that it is a curse to live as long as Vulcans do, to see all your friends growing old and die. I must now admit that it also has some advantages. Living over two centuries, one can watch history change and participate in this change.

Today, we surely wrote history. The Peace Treaty between the Federation, the Klingon Empire, the Romulans and the Cardassians is now signed. The future of the Alpha Quadrant should be a peaceful one. Perhaps we can together build a new, better Federation in the near future. This force should be great enough to withstand another war against the Dominion. Also, it should stand against the Borg and all still-unknown enemies that may appear in the future.

I feel unVulcan pride at how the times have changed, how our greatest enemy has become a close ally, and how I have been part of these changes.

A century ago, I fought shoulder-to-shoulder with Jim against the Klingons. Later, we participated in the first difficult steps to form an alliance. I saw this alliance often grow weak and then stabilize again over the years. But now the Klingon Empire will play an important part in the peaceful future for the entire Alpha Quadrant.

General Martok was the best choice as new chancellor after Worf defeated the egoistic and dishonest Gowron. Martok is a man of honor and trustworthy. And I owe him my life.

I never took a mate after Jim vanished in the Nexus. My cycle was always irregular - perhaps due to my human-half - but after Jim's disappearance, my needs diminished so much that I did not suffer from my Time for many years. Unfortunately, during the negotiations, my needs returned with full force at the most unsuitable moment.

I now assume that I always knew at some subconscious level of my mind that Jim was still alive in the Nexus, so I did not desire any other mate. After he died on Veridian III, I lost him forever. The fact that I was newly free to take another mate may explain why my needs returned after all those years.

I could not resign my post and go to Vulcan to seek the help of a healer or to find another mate. Neither the Klingons nor the Romulans would have accepted another representative of the Federation than me. And, of course, our agreement was of such importance for all our races that it was impossible to postpone the conference until I recovered.

I tried to regain all logic I could muster and demonstrate an absolutely calm demeanor in public. Although I believed that I was succeeding, it was obviously not good enough. At least, I could not fool Martok.

After we retired to our rooms on the fourth evening of our negotiations, he knocked on my door. I thought he wished some private discussions about our diplomatic duties, but he stated clearly that he only came for me.

I was surprised to find out that he knew about Pon Farr, but perhaps only we Vulcans believe that such an important matter can remain a secret from outworlders when we have so many dealings with them.

He stated clearly that he knew about my condition and that he was sure that I would not be able to function much longer if something was not done. He told me that he would not allow any danger to the negotiations. They were much too important for himself and his race to risk their destruction because of my "damn Vulcan nature," as he named it.

And then he offered himself for release. I had to struggle against my reactions for a moment. Klingons are always proud of their honor and strength. I had never supposed that any Klingon warrior could offer himself to another man and especially not such a honored man like Martok.

But he said it was the only logical thing to do. And I could not argue with him. So I took what he offered.

I do not remember much of our mating-time. As a strong Klingon male, he surely could take my violent assault without fear of being damaged. But I wonder how difficult it was for him to submit to me. I vaguely recall that I pushed him onto the floor on his knees and hands before I took him for the first time. Under normal circumstances, a Klingon would surely attempt to break my neck for this. And in my already weakened condition I would not have been able to defend myself. But Martok remained silent under my assault.

Later, we used the bed, but it was far from the gentle love-making that I had enjoyed with Jim - even during my Times. There was never any love nor sexual attraction between Martok and me. I burned out my overwhelming needs in his body, and he took all that I had to give him.

Fortunately, the fever subsided after this one night and, in the morning, we went back to the negotiation table as if nothing had happened.

There, we wrote history by completing the Peace Treaty. Times have changed indeed.

-end-

"And you thought we'd forgotten JTK. Nonsense! http://www.egroups.com/group/Kirk_fuh_q_fest/ or http://geocities.com/kirk_fuh_q_fest/ for more information."


End file.
